Army Ant Captain
Army Ant is a combination of your favorite support character, and the most devastating tank hero, packing a solid punch but also taking the time to help his fallen comrades. Setting up an Inspiring Banner in the middle of a heated battle can be the most comforting thing for a dying ally. Using Lead the Charge is a great way to build up buffs for your allies while still giving Army Ant the damage and speed he needs to pull through. Cavalry is not incredibly useful until upgraded repeatedly, where it spawns a Flea Lancer who can sustain itself without you having to bail it out. And finally, using Honor Smash before a huge fight quickly breaks the enemy down and gives your troops an incredible advantage. All in all, Army Ant is a solid character who takes the victory before the battle even begins. I find him best combined with heroes who aren't self sustaining, or summoner heroes who can create armies for him to buff and fight alongside. Side note, Army Ant can be slightly hard to use with attack base heroes (Ladybug, Black Widow e.g.) because of how squishy they are and Army Ant isnt the best tank altough he is a tank. Like said by Dragonman30 best with heroes who can create armies, or you can aslo pair him with stronger tanks like Beetle Warrior. Posted by Dragonman30, whose opinion of Bug Heroes 2 is very high. Edited by User: Tygo Army Ant Abilities '''Inspire (Passive) - Levels up with Mastery Levels.' Gives a X% chance to heal nearby allies X HP with every kill. Inspiring Banner (Active) Place a banner on the ground that gives nearby allies +35/50/65/80/95% damage and +1/2/3/4/5 HP/s.(Max 2 banners) Lead the Charge (Active) Gain +2/2/3/4/4 speed and take 50%/60%/70%/80%/90% less damage. While active, each time Army Ant hits an enemy, nearby allies heal 10/12/14/16/18 HP and get +10/12/14/16/18 heavy armor for 10s/11s/12s/13s/14s (10s/11s/12s/13s/14s duration). Honor Smash (Active) Smash the ground sending a shockwave forward, dealing 128(+50/lv) damage to all enemies in its path. Nearby allies will get +5/6/7/8/9 heavy armor and +5/10/15/20/25% damage per 200 damage dealt for 10/12/14/16/18s.(Tip:Get as much damage bonus as possible because this ability can do up to 600 damage per unit, giving 3x armor and damage, also damage bonus does not stack, it multiplies, so you can get a lot of damage bonus in a single ability) Cavalry (Active) Summon 1 elite cavalry that have 0/15/30/45/60% bonus HP and 0/15/30/45/60% bonus damage.(Tip:If you leave and come back to a save game, all elite cavalry will become regular flea cavalry with extra damage and hp) Unique Equipment Golden Saddle - 750 Gold Heals nearby allies 1 HP/s. Stunner - 750 Gold Gives a 20% chance to stun enemies hit for 3s. Reinforced Shield - 500 Gold Reinforces Army Ant's shield making him take -4 damage in melee combat. Quotes When selected: * "I'll let my hammer speak!" * "I will do all what I need to!" * "At the ready!" Slain Enemy: * "Good night to you .... Forever" * "Indeed! You met your match" * "That was a good death!" Taking Damage: * "The enemy is afoot" * "They're trying to challenge my resolve" Going to tapped location: * "Make way!" * "To the Fore!" * "Fooorward!" Follow: * "You! Take the lead!" Hold: * "Woooh Boy" Category:Heroes